<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>High Seas Hijinks by ChibisUnleashed, KamuiWithFangs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518840">High Seas Hijinks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed'>ChibisUnleashed</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamuiWithFangs/pseuds/KamuiWithFangs'>KamuiWithFangs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(but only sort of) - Freeform, Dark Jack, M/M, Pirate/Navy AU, Shenanigans, This is 11k of flirting, lots of flirting, some violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:09:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamuiWithFangs/pseuds/KamuiWithFangs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For RotG Secret Santa 2020 #22: Dark Jack/Uncorrupted Kozmotis (Pirate/Navy sort of vibe)</p><p>When Captain Kozmotis Pitchiner was recognized for his achievements and given a ship of his own, he thought the crown jewel of his feats would be capturing and taking in the shadowy terror of the seas, Captain Jack.</p><p>Best laid plans, and all that jazz.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Frost/Kozmotis Pitchiner, Jack Frost/Pitch Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>High Seas Hijinks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsufferableArchanist/gifts">InsufferableArchanist</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We wrote this completely out of order and it was SO MUCH FUN. </p><p>Fully recommend listening to <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=91E_lYSUmg8">this track</a> from Ambient Worlds while reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Normally, if you came upon two ships firing at each other, you would stay as far away as you possibly could. If that meant turning your ship entirely around and fighting the wind, that’s what you did. </p><p>But this wasn’t just any two ships. Through Kozmotis’ spyglass he eyed a dark, hulking tank of a ship with no flag to fly. Swirls and streaks of silver glinted harshly in the sun and Kozmotis thought he knew just whose ship that was. </p><p>If he was right, then it was his duty to arrest the captain.</p><p>No matter how much danger that put his crew in.</p><p>To their credit, they only looked at him like he was insane for a handful of seconds before hurrying to their tasks and pointing <em> Orion’s Bow </em> directly at the ensuing battle. </p><p>Although the other ship had obviously been of pirate origin and Kozmotis had not been intent on offering aid in the strictest sense, it was still daunting to arrive just in time to witness it begin to sink. The crew were scrambling to lower a couple dinghys, but many had simply thrown themselves into the water and swam for floating debris. </p><p>The dark ship circled the doomed vessel in what could only be gloating. Wisps of smoke or vapor slipped through the air, blown as if by wind from the pirate’s ship to the rogue one. Kozmotis had never seen anything so aimless move that purposefully, and that was how he knew his assumption must be right. </p><p>Kozmotis knew better than to get much closer to the sinking ship, but what made his whole crew stop and hold their breath was the shifting of the black cannons to aim for them. It was a clear threat, and one Koz was ready to meet if he thought his cannons might take them out first, but the looming ship never fired. </p><p>Instead it drifted silently past, close enough for all of his men to see the <em> things </em> manning the cannons on the other side. The <em> Nightmare Galleon </em> was bigger than <em> Orion’s Bow </em>by a whole deck, and Kozmotis was only afforded such a clear view of the notorious Captain Jack because he was on a raised platform and Jack was one below.</p><p>A chill ran down Koz’s spine, because when their eyes met, he realized Jack had already been staring at him. He didn’t look much like a captain. His coat was dark and undecorated. His pants were simple and loose. There was a hat, but it looked like such an afterthought on his shock of white hair that Kozmotis wondered if Jack had put it on just for show, just for him. </p><p>His sword was out but it was nowhere near at the ready. Jack twirled it lazily as they slid by on the waves, and something about it seemed wrong, intangible, unreal, but he was too far away for Koz to be certain and it was impossible to focus on something as mediocre as a blade when Jack’s eyes cut across the gap between them to pierce Koz’s soul and keep him there. </p><p>When the <em> Galleon </em>was entirely passed, when Jack finally looked away, Kozmotis realized with a start that he had turned completely around to track him. Half of his men were staring at him in alarm, the other half were staring at the leaving ship in relief. All of them had felt the sway of that ship. All of them knew they had just witnessed living legend. </p><p>But it wasn’t Koz’s job to gawk and stare. His crew was in no position to go into battle, but there were drowning men in the water who probably had crimes to answer for on shore. He snapped himself out of his daze and barked orders at his crew to bring aboard whoever they could and keep them in the brig. They would head for port first thing. </p><p>And Koz could think about what that all meant later. </p>
<hr/><p>The tavern was bustling with the usual nightly activity. Jack had been here before. It was a well known hangout for sailors, and he was used to the looks, and <em> not </em>looks he received upon walking through the door. </p><p>None of it mattered to him. He was here for one reason only, and while he wasn’t sure how he <em> should </em>play this, he knew he wanted to play. </p><p>It didn’t take long to single him out. Captain Pitchiner, obviously new to this port, was sitting somewhere near the back. Alone. His attention was on his warm drink and the map rolled out in front of him. </p><p>
  <em> Perfect.  </em>
</p><p>Jack sauntered up to the table and pulled the opposite chair out to sit down. If the way this man had looked at him across the ocean had been any indication, it shouldn’t even take this much to get his attention now. </p><p>Golden eyes had widened briefly, then narrowed, and finally softened. How delightfully expressive. </p><p>“Captain Jack,” Kozmotis started cordially, “Fancy seeing you here. To what do I owe the pleasure?”</p><p>“So you do know who I am,” Jack said, bypassing the pleasantries. He leaned forward with his elbows on the table. “Most people who know who I am don’t head their boats right for me.”</p><p>“Your reputation does precede you,” Kozmotis agreed. “Unfortunately, it’s my <em> job </em>to head my boat right for you. There are quite a few parties on the mainland that would prefer you ….out of the water.” </p><p>Jack smiled. This man was tactful but still blunt, which was honestly refreshing. Jack was used to the kind of straightforward that felt like a dead fish to the face or the kind of tact that made very sure never to say what it really meant. Jack liked people who walked thin lines. </p><p>“They won’t be getting what they want,” Jack stated. He wasn’t being cocky; it was true. Forces kept him at sea that mainlanders who sent military men to do their bidding couldn’t, and didn’t <em> want </em>to, understand. Jack decided to turn the tables. “You have a reputation of your own, Captain.”</p><p>“Do I?” A smirk was tugging at the man’s lips, Jack’s previous remark ignored. “I suppose I’m flattered if a simple navy man like me managed to catch <em> your </em>attention.” </p><p>“You do. But you know you do,” Jack said. He ducked his head ever so slightly and raised his eyebrows. “And there’s nothing simple about it, but I appreciate that you’re being coy.” </p><p>“Just doing my job. It’s fairly simple to me,” Kozmotis countered, not at all phased by being called out. Jack might have even suspected he was <em> enjoying </em>their brief conversation. “But what can my debatably simple reputation and I do for you, Captain?”</p><p>Jack shrugged slowly, an exaggerated lift of his shoulders, and put on his most innocent smile. "That remains to be seen. I don't think I've even <em> begun </em> to see what all you can do. But I'm interested. I'd like to see more."</p><p>“You’ll see plenty when I arrest you.” The man said it so easily, so confidently. There’d been many confident men before, but somehow Jack didn’t think this one was just ignorant and in over his head. “Though I’d rather not do that here. Would you like a drink?” </p><p>Jack shook his head. “Talk of arrest is so coarse and unrefined, no,” Jack said instead. “I’d <em> like </em> you to join my crew.” Although if Captain Kozmotis’ first instinct was arrest, then Jack got the feeling convincing him would take more than cookies. And somehow, Jack <em> wanted </em>to convince him, not steal him away in the dead of night and take his humanity from him, as was his usual modus operandi. </p><p>It was dangerous. Men thought; fearlings didn’t. But men like Kozmotis Pitchiner didn’t happen every day. His record was impressive, but his aura, his presence, was even more so. Something about him drew Jack to him, and whatever that was, Jack wasn’t ready to destroy it. </p><p>He would much rather <em> explore </em>it. </p><p>“<em>Join </em>you?” Koz repeated with an arched brow. “That’s interesting.” Reaching for the tankard, he took a sip like he was actually mulling over the idea, his golden eyes giving Jack a thorough look up and down. Most likely looking for the lie or a dagger hiding behind his back, but Jack still appreciated the attention. “Somehow I don’t think I’d fit in with the type of...individuals you keep in your company.”</p><p>“Fitting in really isn’t a consideration.” They all ended up the same. “This is more about seeing what you can do when you have a ship that can go anywhere and do anything. Just imagine what all you could accomplish,” Jack said, leaning into the table again. And if it didn’t work out, Jack would destroy him. Simple as that.</p><p>Koz made a thoughtful sound despite the lack of interest all over his face. Not even the slightest perk. That was disappointing. “As opposed to the things I could accomplish after I capture <em> you </em>?” </p><p>“Your ship, and your men, are limited,” Jack said simply. “Mine aren’t.”</p><p>That earned a less than friendly reaction. Koz’s eyes narrowed. “Your men <em> used </em>to be like my men. The kind that aren’t disposable.” </p><p>“All men are disposable,” Jack argued, although he could already tell Captain Pitchiner was not yet as jaded as him and maybe, actually, thought that wasn’t true. “All men have a price,” even if it wasn’t in gold. “What’s yours?”</p><p>“Your interest is flattering,” Koz responded, slow, calm, and cold, “but I’m afraid you can’t afford me, Captain.”</p><p>Yeah, Jack got the impression Koz certainly thought so. And sure, there were some things out of Jack’s grasp, but there was no way the Captain could know about them. Kozmotis Pitchiner was just… green. Still optimistic, still idealistic, still too proud to consider working toward something else. </p><p>And that was before one considers what he must have heard about <em> Jack.  </em></p><p>“On the contrary, I’m sure that I can,” Jack said. He pushed himself to stand, but continued to lean over the table. “Should you find yourself in the position of wanting more than you currently have, just give a shout.” Jack winked. “I’ll hear you.”</p><p>“I’ll… keep that in mind.” Koz sounded a bit distracted saying that much, golden eyes fixed on his face. “For now, I’m content with our current arrangement. I hope you won’t think less of me for it.” </p><p>Jack smiled. “It only makes you that much more interesting, of course.” Between the two of them, Jack had the time to play the long game. He could afford to wait for Koz’s shiny world view to dull. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have an ocean to terrorize.” </p><p>“Don’t have too much fun without me, Captain.” Koz offered Jack a parting smile and had the nerve to return his wink. “I’ll see you soon.” </p><p>It was really too attractive to be fair.</p><p>“You sure will,” Jack agreed and turned to walk out of the tavern. That man had so much potential, and Jack couldn’t <em> wait </em>to see where this would go.</p>
<hr/><p>This was the third time this week the <em> Nightmare Galleon </em> got the jump on him. </p><p>How in the world a <em> whole damn ship </em>managed to ambush his made Koz think the vessel had to be cursed just as much as its captain. There was something not normal about it. Or the mass of dark amorphous creatures that hopped on his deck armed and ready. </p><p>The <em> Bow </em> had never seen so much foot traffic. His men were keeping up with the attacks so far and these little ‘encounters’ did break up the monotony of the sea, but when they ended, no one came out further ahead. Jack and his shadow people would come, wreak some havoc, then leave when they had their fun. Or if Koz got a little too close to besting the <em> Galleon’s </em>captain. </p><p>The two of them were locked in a duel as familiar as a dance, blade against blade, eyes focused but somehow bright. Koz didn’t feel annoyance, or frustration, or anger when he knew what the outcome was going to be. </p><p>“We’ve got to stop meeting like this, Jack,” Koz said, his mirth obvious as he quickly diverted the strike aimed at his side. “People might get the wrong idea.” </p><p>Jack laughed and danced around him in a careful circle, feet light but sure. His boots were missing. They just were, sometimes. “I think <em> I’m </em>getting the wrong idea,” he said.</p><p>“You <em> do </em>seem to be enjoying yourself.” Koz spun around to keep his eyes on his sneaky opponent. Jack’s movements were so smooth, almost like the wind carried him. It honestly wouldn’t surprise him considering all of the other things he’d heard about the shady captain. </p><p>Jack circled for several more steps, then suddenly lunged for Koz’s less-protected side. “Why wouldn’t I be enjoying myself? This is what I live for!”</p><p>Koz just barely caught Jack’s blade and took a few hasty steps backward, parrying each subsequent slash as he went. “I thought you loved sinking ships! Your cannons have yet to land a single hit, <em> Captain </em>.” </p><p>“My cannons haven’t even fired, today,” Jack scoffed. “If you think the only joy in my life is sinking ships, then you must think very little of me!”</p><p>“On the contrary!” Koz finally managed to knock Jack’s blade off course and went for an offensive lunge of his own, if <em> only </em> to not get himself stuck in a corner. “I think about you <em> all the time! </em>” </p><p>Jack laughed and shook his head. “Now you’re <em> giving me </em>the wrong idea!”</p><p>Koz took the opportunity to aim low but his follow through was easy to deflect since he seemed more interested in talking. “Oh Jack. I can’t possibly be held responsible for how you might be misinterpreting my words, now can I?” </p><p>Jack hopped right over the blade and up onto the railing. He made balancing look easy. “The real question, my Dear Captain, is whether I’m misinterpreting anything at all!” </p><p>And Koz played right along. Whether he was looking down or up at the other man, he adapted his stance and let their duel continue like Jack <em> wasn’t </em> a strong gust away from falling into the sea. Koz knew better. “Mm, I think a better question would be, just how little do you think of <em> me, </em>Captain?” </p><p>“I think your question is already answered!” Jack replied. When he backed up to the end of the rail, he simply flipped right over Koz to land solidly on his other side. “Did I fire my cannons or not?”</p><p>Koz twirled easily on his feet to meet him, and the sword aimed right for his face. “You didn’t. At least not <em> yet, </em>but I’m not fool enough to believe it will stay that way. You’ll grow bored of me at some point.” </p><p>“Nothing is ever for certain, Captain.” Jack eased back on his attack and shrugged. “You may want to hedge your bets.”</p><p>“I never was much of a gambling man.” Koz advanced into the space Jack was giving him, still in it for the fight. There was never a dull moment when Jack came on board. “Skills over luck, wouldn’t you agree?” </p><p>Jack grinned wickedly and raised his guard. “And you certainly have skills, Captain.”</p><p>It might have been the flattery, or maybe just that <em> look </em>Jack was giving him, but Koz was smirking, absolutely invigorated as he went in for a strike that was more style than substance. </p><p>God, he could have done this <em> all day.  </em></p>
<hr/><p>Kozmotis had begun to anticipate the sight of Jack’s ship on the horizon. The legend had gone from mere myth to an expected occurrence in his life. If he didn’t know any better, and Koz really thought he did, he would think Jack was circling his part of the ocean on purpose.</p><p>And it truly was a sight to behold each time. A stunning work of art in silver and shadow. Graceful. Deceptively strong. Enchanting. ...The ship, not the man— </p><p>...Well, actually.</p><p>Koz stopped himself there. <em> The ship </em> was impressive, and as daunting as all the stories had said it would be. The exhilaration was <em> strictly </em>from the inevitable clash of their vessels, a contest of wit and firepower unmatched by anything else he’d encountered on the seas. Or on land for that matter.</p><p>Whatever happened in his chest during those instances when the <em> Bow </em>was boarded was simply… the thrill of a good fight. </p><p>And if later that night, his mind was plagued with flashing glimpses of ice blue eyes and a dazzling smile full of teeth and mischief and danger, it was only because a new day would bring a new challenge. A chance to do even better than the day before. </p><p>As long as he could remember the goal he was <em> actually </em>supposed to be accomplishing. </p>
<hr/><p>Jack was leaning against the wall of the hold, careless and casual as could be. He made it look like it wasn’t the cuffs keeping his hands together, but that he wanted his wrists that close and the cuffs just happened to be there. It put Koz on edge. </p><p>“Are you sure you want to arrest me? You don’t seem to be trying all that hard.” </p><p>“Whatever do you mean, <em> Jack </em>? It’s my job to arrest you.” And Koz was going to play up that part for as long as he could until all Hell broke loose. “You don’t seem all that interested in getting away.” </p><p>“I’m not.” Jack gave a lazy roll of his shoulders and smirked. “At least not yet. I don’t get to see you very often, <em> Koz. </em>You can’t blame me for taking this opportunity you’ve so graciously given me, can you?”</p><p>“I suppose not. Well then,” Koz held his arms out for a full display and studied Jack’s face for each miniscule reaction. “Here I am. Do you like what you see?” </p><p>Jack rolled to his feet with such smooth grace that it <em> also </em>made Kozmotis uneasy. Even behind bars, he didn’t look anything like a prisoner, especially not when he looped the chain of his cuffs around his neck and let his arms hang like any normal sailor might have draped a coat or towel over his shoulders. </p><p>He stepped right up to the bars and tilted his head against one, his eyes taking their sweet time to scan Kozmotis from foot to face. He paid special attention to something up high, Koz thought it might have been his throat or chin, and to something low, which Kozmotis didn’t think he could handle guessing at. </p><p>“Always, Captain. You make for such a striking man in uniform.”</p><p>“Ever the charmer, aren’t you?” Koz stepped up closer to the bars himself, if <em> only </em>to stop that heated gaze from lingering and making him feel traitorously warm. His hand wrapped around the iron rod Jack was leaning on, just above his head, going in for an eyeful of his own. He promptly failed, unable to get past those icy blues. “Best get your fill now. I won’t be allowed daily visits where we’re taking you.” </p><p>Jack’s eyes widened in delight, and Koz really hadn’t needed more of an invitation to stare. “You’d visit me?”</p><p>Kozmotis found himself smiling. “I think that’s only polite after all the time we’ve spent together.” </p><p>Jack’s smile had changed. There was nothing smug about it now, although his body language remained limp and careless and lazy. His expression was entirely… <em> open, </em> as if he had nothing to hide, which Kozmotis knew not to be true. It felt like a trap, but Jack looked <em> charmed. </em>Happy, and carefree, and utterly tickled by Koz’s words. </p><p>“That almost makes me regret that you won’t be taking me in.”</p><p>“What makes you think I won’t?” Koz’s voice held a note of suspicion. They were <em> far </em> from the <em> Nightmare Galleon </em> and he hadn’t been so enamored as to unlock the cell door <em> yet.  </em></p><p>Jack’s eyes began to track the swaying lights hanging from the ceiling, shifting from one, to the next, to the next. “You’ve got… What is it? Three lanterns in this room?”</p><p>Koz kind of wanted to look around and count for himself, but did not want to risk losing sight of the enigma he’d taken prisoner. “What of it?”</p><p>Jack’s gaze focused back on him, and his smile reminded Koz of a cat. “You’re not trying very hard.”</p><p>That was almost insulting. Koz tilted his head. “How can you say that? I’ve spent <em> months </em>chasing you.”</p><p>“And you haven’t learned a thing!” Jack sounded delighted. He leaned his head closer to the bars, and closer to Koz, dropping his voice low. “What do the myths say about me?”</p><p>“You’re a trickster,” Koz recited, more from his own dealings with Jack than any second hand fairy tales, “a being who revels in chaos and shadow. An absolute menace on the seas that’s more unpredictable than any storm, but just as dangerous.” Koz tilted his head, his hand descending down the bar until he could feel the chill of Jack’s skin against the backs of his fingers. “And just as mesmerizing.” </p><p>Jack stood a little more at attention, a little straighter, a little smug. And yet a little shy. “That wasn’t what I thought you’d say.”</p><p>That was cute. Koz wasn’t sure if he’d seen that look on Jack before. “If I’m wrong, then perhaps I <em> haven’t </em>learned anything. But I don’t think I am.”</p><p>Jack shook his head and unlooped his hands. “You ruined my getaway! I was gonna be all dramatic flair and dark foreboding, and then you had to be all intense and honest and... '' Jack turned to look at Koz again. His fingers gravitated toward the bars between them. “A bit… sweet.”</p><p>Kozmotis held that gaze because it was impossible to do otherwise. He had the distinct impression he was playing a losing game, but he grasped for any extra seconds anyway. Somehow it still felt like he was winning something. “If I may be more honest, I like this better. Dramatic and foreboding doesn’t suit you.” </p><p>Jack barked a laugh and swayed back on his feet, held upright only by his grip on the bars. “I can’t believe you! <em> Sir,” </em>Jack said with meaning, “in case you hadn’t noticed, I steal men away from their lives and sink whole ships for fun.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, hence the whole having to arrest you and lock you up in a cell bit,” Kozmotis brushed off such unimportant details and sighed with a touch of his own drama. “It’s a shame. We should really look into other ways for you to have your fun<em> . </em>” </p><p>Jack snorted. “That ship sailed.” But then his expression turned appraising, and Jack looked Koz up and down one more time. “I know what you’re doing,” he said, “and I’d love to see you flirt me all the way to shore, but I’m afraid I can’t stick around that long.”</p><p><em> If </em> he’d been caught, <em> if </em> that’s what he’d been doing, and Koz couldn’t rightly deny it given <em> some </em> of the words they’d exchanged in the heat of battle, his only indication was a blip of broken eye contact. To be fair, it seemed to be <em> working </em>… But faltering around Jack was deadly, or so he’d heard, and he pressed on. Jack did so like his games after all. “Of course. I’m sure there’s a long line of captains for you to flirt with. What are you waiting for then?” </p><p>“If by, ‘flirt,’ you mean, ‘fire cannons at,’ then yes, a long line,” Jack agreed. He pressed close to the bars again, eyes caught on something suspiciously close to Koz’s chin, and tilted his head. “...I’m waiting for the desire to go to be greater than the desire to stay.” His eyes shot up to meet Koz’s. “This is a little unusual for me.” </p><p>Koz liked the sound of that, and damn why did Jack’s eyes have to be such a <em> perfect </em>shade of blue? He found himself wondering where they might be without the pesky bars in the way and may have been feeling warm again at the possibilities he hadn’t been prepared to consider. </p><p>But just to make sure, just to remind himself of who he was and what he was supposed to be doing, Koz moved his hand to test the hold on the door. Still locked. He wasn’t completely crazy. Jack had some kind of trick up his sleeve, he was sure of it, but it wasn’t some sleight of hand or tampering with something <em> he </em>had control of. It was just the two of them down in the brig, no sounds of anything out of the ordinary above. So what was the harm in indulging a little longer? </p><p>“You’ve got me <em> so </em> curious,” he said softly, being intentionally vague. “Does it help if <em> my </em>desire for you to stay far outweighs my desire for you to go?”</p><p>Jack grinned. “It really doesn’t. I’m sure your motivations are far different from mine,” he said with a wink. Then he stepped away from the bars and put some distance between them again. “But thanks for the reminder. I think it’s time to go.”</p><p>Koz wondered what had changed. What was it Jack said? Something about the lanterns? He scanned the cell again, feeling a little like <em> he </em> was the one in the cage, unable to do anything but watch as Jack inched away from him. “...Are you expecting me to just <em> let </em>you go?” </p><p>Jack laughed and loosened his grip on the bars, drifting ever closer to the back of the cell. “My Dear Captain,” Jack said, stepping purposefully into the shadow cast by an overhead beam, “You don’t have a choice.” </p><p>And then he began to melt, except it wasn’t that liquid. It was like fabric, or sand, floating loftily toward the ground, into the darkness. His shape folded into itself and fell, and Koz could only look on in awe, fascination, and a touch of horror. </p><p>Of course he knew Jack was somehow otherworldly, but <em> this… </em> This was game changing. This was intriguing. This explained <em> so damn much </em>. </p><p>And Koz was left standing in front of the empty cell like a fool. He never had a chance. </p><p>“<em>Bloody Hell.”  </em></p><p>He accepted his defeat with grace, as he always did, but the <em> moment </em>he got back on land he swore he was investing in some more interior lighting. </p><p>Maybe then they could find out how close to shore his flirting would take them.</p>
<hr/><p>It was a waste of time, and definitely a waste of resources. Thankfully, Jack’s men didn’t have the autonomy to complain. </p><p>Thus, Jack was free to waste as much as he wanted chasing Captain Kozmotis around on the ocean and tying him up for hours at a time.</p><p>Not literally, of course. Not yet.</p><p>There was a definite advantage to having the bigger ship. Every clash ended up entirely on the <em> Bow. </em> The fearlings didn’t require planks or ropes to board enemy ships and the logistics of Koz’s men getting all the way up to the <em> Galleon’s </em>deck wasn’t worth considering, which made for easy invasion and easy escape just after.</p><p>Not to mention easy <em> control. </em>Fearlings outnumbered Koz’s crew at least two to one, and they knew what Jack wanted from them without even a word. They attacked fiercely and defended absolutely, but not a one would touch Kozmotis. They would only clear the way for Jack.</p><p>It had to look impressive, the way Jack raced across the <em> Bow’s </em>deck with sword drawn and eyes for no one else. Fearlings swept crewmen fluidly out of his path and gave his Dear Captain a wide berth. There would be no interruptions. There never were.</p><p>“Good evening, Captain! I didn’t expect to see you all the way out here!” That was a lie.</p><p>Captain Kozmotis drew his sword and took a few steps towards him but otherwise <em> waited </em> for their inevitable collision. It felt more like a reunion than a battle, and that was <em> before </em>one took into account the looks on their faces. “Are you sure you’re not following me? It feels like you might be following me.”</p><p>Jack wasn’t going to justify that with a response. Mostly because the truth had no dignity in it for him. Jack slammed into Kozmotis blade-first and began their duel that <em> always </em>felt more like a dance. </p><p>Whether Koz was tickled by the lack of response or simply the rush of another good fight, Jack could only speculate, but he looked pretty damn pleased with himself. Which he could see rather up close while their swords were locked tight, waiting for one of them to falter. </p><p>“It’s always a good evening when you come visit me.” Koz’s tone was still playful, but soft and sweet, emphasizing their proximity. </p><p>Jack widened his eyes and put on his most innocent expression, which may have lost some effect by being so near to crossed swords. “You’d see far more of me if you’d join my crew.”</p><p>“Mm, I don’t know,” there Koz went again pretending he was thinking about it and driving Jack just a little crazy. “Do you think black would be a good color on me?”</p><p>Jack couldn’t help but to drop his eyes to the rest of Koz’s wonderfully sculpted body. It did look fantastic all dolled up in white and gold, but Jack would be lying if he said he didn’t want to see just how sleek and satisfying it would look draped in darkness. He had to swallow thickly before he could look away and meet the captain’s eyes again. </p><p>“I think black would be a <em> magnificent </em>color on you.”</p><p>The gleam Jack saw in keen gold eyes certainly looked… tempting. Tempted. Kozmotis shoved off Jack’s blade with a burst of strength and put some much needed distance and cool air between them. It was probably for the best. </p><p>“A deal with the Devil if I’ve ever heard one. How evil of you, Captain Jack.” </p><p>Evil? Jack pressed a hand against his heart, and tried not to mock Koz too severely. “Am I evil, my Dear Captain, or am I merely the thoughts you wish you didn’t have?”</p><p>“Oh Jack,” Koz said on a sigh. He reset his feet and struck, resuming the mockery they were pretending was a duel. Definitely pretending, because Koz flashed him that devastating wink of his. “What makes you think I don’t want them?” </p><p>“Captain Kozmotis Pitchiner!” Jack admonished with a gasp. He blocked, side-stepped, and lunged with his sword, all the while his expression melting from shocked outrage into a devilish smirk. “Now you’re just being a tease.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Shipwrecked, huh?” </p><p>Kozmotis spun to face the voice. Jack sat on a barely intact piece of hull on the sand, surrounded by debris, what used to be cargo, and still-unconscious members of his crew scattered across the beach. </p><p>No one had seen the storm coming and now <em> Orion’s Bow </em>was in ruins. This was not what he needed on top of it all. </p><p>“I don’t have time to play with you.” And it was truly a pity. Koz had <em> never </em>missed an opportunity before. It was rare for him to be using such a solemn tone. “Could we possibly reschedule?”</p><p>Jack laughed and made a show of looking around them. “Seems to me you’ve got nothing but time. Certainly nowhere you can <em> go.”  </em></p><p>Koz glared. The reminder was wholly unnecessary, and he wondered why he was bothering with another round of their usual banter instead of tending to the injured. “You have oceans at your fingertips, and yet you choose to be here. Planning to end our little game once and for all?” </p><p>Jack slid off of the broken wood and iron and left entirely-too-human footprints in the sand behind him as he walked in a straight line to Koz. “Never. The game might be fun but it’s <em> more </em>fun with you. I came to help.”</p><p>Koz really wished he could suppress the way his heart sped up every time Jack got close. He was even more tense than usual considering his precious ship lay in pieces all around them. “Help how exactly? Obviously you’re not here to offer me a ride.” The <em> Galleon </em>was nowhere in sight from what he could tell. </p><p>Jack’s smile had spikes, and Koz didn’t mean his suspiciously sharp teeth. “Would you tell me no if I was?”</p><p>“Absolutely. A captain would never abandon his men.” Or his ship, but… <em> Orion’s Bow </em>had abandoned him in this case. </p><p>There was a laugh between each of Jack’s words. “Even if it meant you could come back and <em> get them? </em>What a fool. What a noble, courageous fool.”</p><p>Koz’s temper was short and Jack standing there <em> laughing </em> while he was at his lowest wasn’t helping anything. “And whose word would I have that I’d be in any position to come back? <em> Yours </em>?” </p><p>Jack carelessly slid his gaze away and trailed one finger along the cords of Koz’s fancy epaulettes, instantly replacing his frustration with confusion. “You’re a captain. You’re resourceful. I’m sure you don’t need anyone’s word but your own.”</p><p>Koz fought the shiver and convinced himself it was from the sea water he was drenched in, not something uncanny about Jack’s touch. “What are you offering, Jack? I’ve quite the mess to fix here.” </p><p>Jack twirled a cord between three fingers and asked, “Do you happen to know which island you’re on right now?”</p><p>Those fingers had no right being so damn <em> interesting. </em>“Of course.” </p><p>“Excellent.” Jack met his eyes and dropped the cord to grab his face instead. In the next moment their lips were pressed tightly together and in the moment after that, everything faded away. Koz no longer felt the heat of the sun at his back, or the sinking of his boots in the sand. The world melted and all Kozmotis could feel was Jack’s hands on his skin and in his coat, Jack’s lips sucking, searching against his own, Jack’s soft hair between his fingers… and when had that happened, exactly?</p><p>And then the world was back, and Jack was gone. Kozmotis stood alone on a sturdy wooden dock, isolated on the edge of what looked to be a very busy port. Kozmotis knew this port. He was just here a day ago, before he set sail and the storm rolled in. </p><p>If it weren’t for his disheveled state and the taste on the back of his tongue, he might have thought he was dreaming.</p><p>Koz had to shake his head of the fog that he could only partially blame on Jack’s supernatural advantages. There was no time to waste. No time to process <em> Any Of That. </em> His crew needed him, and <em> he </em>needed to get back on the water. As he ran towards the port, Koz cursed under his breath. </p><p>Underhanded, maybe. Curious, definitely. But no matter what way he thought about it, there was one conclusion Koz couldn’t deny. </p><p>He definitely <em> owed </em>Jack for this one. </p>
<hr/><p>Despite waking up flat on his ass with his wrists bound together and his arms pinned to his sides, Jack still couldn’t quite believe it had really happened. </p><p>In fact, he’d still been pondering the likelihood that it was all just a weird, suspiciously realistic dream when the cell door swung open and a good five men marched inside with one very shiny, very mussed, and very unconscious Captain Kozmotis Pitchiner. </p><p>Which didn’t actually do anything to convince Jack it <em> wasn’t </em>a dream. </p><p>The pain and discomfort associated with being pulled to and fro, slammed up against Koz, untied and re-tied back to back with him was another matter. Dreams sometimes hurt, but not that much and not that vividly. And now Jack had zero incentive to drag himself through the shadows as soon as his sluggish brain thought it could manage the feat. He needed to be a little more with it than that, because now he had to take Koz with him.</p><p>For that matter, grabbing Jack was one thing. Everybody wanted a piece of him. Grabbing Jack <em> and </em> Koz was suspicious, coincidental, or lucky as hell. As soon as they were out of here and Jack could stand on his own again, he was turning around and sinking this ship so he wouldn’t have to worry about which of those three was the most probable. How did they even find him? Easy as Koz was to find with the <em> Bow, </em>he was equally difficult to find without. Even Jack hadn’t seen him since the wreck, and Jack was always looking.</p><p>Jack lolled his head back against Koz’s shoulder. He’d meant to nudge him but the sudden onslaught of headache made him rethink that, so Jack weakly jabbed Koz in the side with his elbow instead. He could barely move his arms, but Koz was a military man. Maybe it would be enough. </p><p>Koz let out a faint groan then seemed to snap to attention only seconds later. Jack could feel him moving his head side to side, testing his restraints, squirming against the rope. “Wh… what?” He wasn’t quite sure what gave him away, but there seemed to be more awe in his voice than confusion when he asked, “<em> Jack? </em>” Considering that was roughly how Jack had felt watching Koz get shoved into his cell, it seemed appropriate. </p><p>Jack smiled. He couldn’t help it. His arms burned where the rope rubbed at his skin and there may have been an actual nail trying to pierce its way out of his skull, but Koz was here, so that all seemed kind of okay. “Fancy meeting you in a place like this, huh?”</p><p>“How in the seven Hells….” Koz muttered, still fidgeting behind him but relenting a moment later with a sigh. “I take it this is the hospitality of some friends of yours?” </p><p>"My dear Captain," Jack said loftily, "I have no idea who brought us here. I have half a mind to thank them, though." He let his forehead rest against the side of Kozmotis' neck and closed his eyes. Koz was really too warm. Was he usually like that, Jack found the clarity to wonder, or was he suffering a fever in all this? Once Jack got them out of there, that would be priority number two. “Your company is always appreciated.”</p><p>Koz cleared his throat before he answered, suddenly still. Was he only now realizing just how close they were? Or was he possibly remembering the last time they saw each other? “Really Jack, we don’t need to be kidnapped and tied up for you to enjoy my company. Or are you into this sort of thing?” </p><p>“Sir, I am just that into you,” Jack answered honestly. He furrowed his brow and squeezed his eyes shut to ward off a particularly painful throb and only relaxed several seconds later when it passed. He wasn’t even moving and it hurt this much. Jack was not eager to find out how much pain he’d be in once he started wiggling toward a shadow. Thinking of, Jack cracked one eye open to scout where the nearest shadow was. </p><p>Unfortunately, none that he could see were particularly dark. </p><p>He lolled his head to the other side, winced, and continued his search. There were dozens of lanterns in here. Whoever had them knew something <em> about </em>them. “See all these lights?” He said cheekily. “They’re trying much harder.”</p><p>“...It <em> is </em>obnoxiously bright in here,” Koz reluctantly admitted, the words pulled like teeth from his lips. Jack would have snickered if it wouldn’t have aggravated his head. Koz tilted his head up in a way that made the tips of his feathery hair brush over the side of Jack’s face and neck and that soothed the ache just a little. “Although I’m fairly certain they want us both quite dead or to take us to someone who does. I very much prefer the opposite.”</p><p>Jack agreed. The whole situation was worrisome, but he still needed a couple minutes before he was going to be able to do anything about it. “This is going to be hard,” he muttered dejectedly. And he wanted to be planning something about shadows and calculated speed but all he could think was, “You sound way more awake than me. That’s not fair. I’ve been awake longer. I should hurt less.”</p><p>Koz moved like he would have shrugged but he couldn’t exactly do that with Jack attached. “I’ve felt worse and operated on less. Everyone knows that you’re the bigger threat anyway.” Jack could hear the smirk Koz was no doubt wearing, although the concerned tone from the question that followed was a bit of a surprise. “How bad is it?”</p><p>“Everything hurts,” Jack said, voice low. He didn’t want to be overheard admitting this, but also… it felt like a confession, being honest about how vulnerable he was. Anybody but Koz, and he wouldn’t dare. “My skin’s burning, my chest aches, my head’s absolutely killing me… I think they broke a few bones, but you know, that wouldn’t matter except… the lights…”</p><p>Koz was quiet, and Jack would have loved to know what was going through his head right then. Or at least be able to properly <em> look </em>at him. “How much of a shadow do you need?” </p><p>Jack sighed. Guess he was planning through the headache, then. “Just… a proper shadow. You know, not the kind where another light makes up the difference, but where it’s actually, noticeably, <em> dark.”  </em></p><p>“Understood,” Koz acknowledged like the trained man he was, testing the restraints again. His hand brushed over Jack’s for just a moment in his wriggling, and his boots slid against the wooden floor. “We need to move. I can take care of the heavy lifting if needed. Can you move your legs?”</p><p>Only once asked did Jack realize he hadn’t even tried. He lifted his knees and pressed his feet flat to the wooden floor. He could move them, alright. “Yeah. Asking them to take weight might be asking a little much, though.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about that. I’m going to try and push us into the corner closest to you. Should be a little bit darker there, right?” </p><p>Except that one half of the corner was bars with lights on the other side, but sure. One wall was better than no walls. Jack could see the sense in that. “Yeah.” Didn’t mean he was looking forward to moving. </p><p>“Alright. Just guide me and I’ll do the rest. Here we go.” </p><p>It was slow moving and probably pretty comical if there was anyone watching. Koz lifted what scant centimeters he could off the ground and pushed their combined weight forward, inchworming towards the corner. Thank goodness their cell wasn’t very big. </p><p>Koz didn’t even sound all that out of breath when they made it, which was horribly unfair because Jack was doing everything he could to keep his hisses of pain to a minimum and all pitiful groaning internal. “This… any better?” </p><p>Jack swallowed down the curse he wanted to reply with and was polite instead. “Yes,” Jack said shortly. His chest was on fire and whatever progress he’d made with the headache was gone, but they had a wall. “I need a minute.”</p><p>“Whatever you need,” Koz answered without question. He squirmed and twisted around to kick at the bars, looking for weaknesses and being surprisingly quiet about it. Of course there was no give to be had. Their captors had thought out their trap so well they hadn’t even bothered leaving a guard. Koz gave up the effort with a long sigh. “You know. If this ship mysteriously goes missing after we get out of here, I’m not going to be upset.”</p><p>"That was already in the plan like twenty minutes ago,” Jack said. He hung his head and hunched in on himself, but with this many lanterns it didn’t really do anything to put him more in Koz’s shadow. “Can you… lean over me? Block as much of the light as you can?”</p><p>“I can try.” Koz shifted again, and Jack heard one boot hit the bars and the other plant firmly on the floor. He began rocking against Jack's back, at which point he realized Koz was about to be way more robust about this than Jack initially intended. “Are you ready?” </p><p>'No,' probably wasn't an acceptable response. Besides, Jack needed the dark, however which way he got it, so… "Yeah."</p><p>With that, Koz grunted and pushed himself off the floor, rolling right on top of Jack. Only… it seemed he overestimated his momentum and underestimated gravity, because he <em> kept </em>rolling, right off the side of Jack and onto the floor in a graceless heap. Perfect form. </p><p>“Damnit,” he muttered. “You alright?” </p><p>Jack was snickering, and it hurt so good. “Peachy keen, my Dear Captain.” The man might have been kind of huge and heavy, but it was totally worth taking all of his weight for zero point five seconds to be witness to such a glorious failure. Besides, slumped on his side as he was seemed to be good for his head, if not for his ribs. “You overthought it, Love. You’re huge. I’m sure leaning will be sufficient.” </p><p>“You can stop sounding like you’re having so much <em> fun </em> ,” Koz grumbled. Was he actually embarrassed? How cute. Jack heard the sound of those heavy boots sliding against the wood again as the man struggled to lift them back into a seated position. <em> Now </em>he was breathing heavy, but he obviously wasn’t going to let that stop him. “Just lean, you say.” </p><p>Jack wasn’t sure he wanted back up, but it seemed cruel to leave Koz to flounder. He pressed back against Koz, hoping to help him by bracing against something, nevermind the dull pain blooming in his chest. It was already feeling a little better anyway. Just being between the mountain of a man that was Kozmotis Pitchiner and something that <em> didn’t </em>let light shine through was enough.</p><p>But why waste such a prime opportunity?</p><p>“Yeah,” Jack finally said, tucking his legs in front of him so he could push with his whole body against the other man, shoulders to tailbone. He squirmed and struggled, but not really, to help Koz sit up, all the while appreciating the solid feel of him and the slow creep of healing Jack wouldn’t have without him. “Fuck, that feels good.”</p><p>The way Koz snapped his head around could have undone all of their progress and knocked them both back out had it been any faster. Whiplash was a real thing. Jack could only <em> imagine </em> the look on his face when he gave an incredulous, “<em>Are you serious right now? </em>” </p><p>Jack bit his tongue to keep from laughing. Kozmotis would not take kindly to that. He probably wouldn’t take kindly to the way Jack wiggled against him, either, but at least Jack got something out of that. “Gonna take what I can get, Soldier.”</p><p>Koz was quiet, but it wasn’t the peaceful kind of quiet. It was the startled kind of spluttery quiet. If Jack didn’t know any better, he’d say Koz was at a loss for words. And he felt even <em> warmer </em>than before, but that ought to be expected given Jack hadn’t stopped his thoroughly indulgent squirming. </p><p>“Y-you…” Koz found his voice, “We can talk about what you can get <em> later, </em>just…” he trailed off, readjusted, and with one slow (agonizingly teasing) push laid himself over Jack’s back so his smaller frame was shrouded as much as possible. Guess it was time to be serious again. “I don’t know how long I can hold this but will it do?”</p><p>Jack made himself as small as he could and huddled against the floor. It wasn’t perfect, but it didn’t need to be perfect. It just had to be enough. </p><p>Koz was still heavy like this, but with every second that mattered less and less. “Yeah, thanks,” Jack said, feeling remarkably safe and well considering. His face was pressed awkwardly against the worn wooden floor, but his back was literally covered and his headache was blissfully quiet. </p><p>And now he could think.</p><p>“I will have to move very, very fast if I’m going to pull you through your own shadow,” he said. “I’d really rather not. Do you see anything… loose? Or big? That would give us cover if we could drag it over?”</p><p>He felt Koz roll his head side to side. At least all the light meant he wouldn’t be able to miss any possible options. “There’s nothing in the cell besides the lanterns. I see a chair, some barrels by the door, and one of those unclassy hanging torture cages but I don’t know how you expect to drag anything in here.” </p><p>Jack didn’t see any point in trying to explain. Koz would figure it out in like, five seconds anyway. He focused instead on pulling Koz’s shadow out from underneath them and creeping it up along the wall to the ceiling, and then to the lantern just above them, where it could snuff out the light. He moved to the next, then the next, but it was a painfully slow process. Koz’s shadow was basically just the <em> suggestion </em>of darkness and had no real strength in it. Each light that went out made it stronger, but only just. If he had all day, he could make this room dark.</p><p>But their captors could come back at any time.</p><p>“...I always seem to forget how many tricks you have up your sleeve,” came Koz’s awed commentary. </p><p>Jack chuckled weakly. He was focusing too hard to properly laugh, on stretching the ever-so-slightly darker shadow all the way out to where one of the barrels sat and pulling it, inch by inch, back toward their cage. “There are certain advantages to being me, yes.”</p><p>“...If… you know…” Koz’s tone was distracted, either watching the spectacle or hesitating. “If rubbing up against me <em> does </em> help you, you have my permission.”</p><p>Jack felt his eyes go wide. That was a sweet deal if he’d ever heard one. If only he had the time to take Koz up on it. But he had to keep dragging that barrel. “It absolutely doesn’t,” Jack said honestly, <em> sincerely, </em>“but it’s sure a lot of fun.”</p><p>“...Oh,” Koz said lamely. There was a beat of awkward silence that followed, only the crawl of the barrel to fill the void. Jesus, Mary and Joseph, the man had actually thought Jack wanted the contact for a practical reason. Damnit. As if he needed <em> another </em>reason to want to sink this ship. It was for the best when Koz changed the subject. “Is there anything I can do to help you?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Jack said, voice tighter than he’d like. “Keep being large and looming.” It was all about shadows, after all, and not about how he felt right now. He almost had the barrel to the bars, and then, if the shadow was dark enough, they were out of there.</p><p>“Yes sir.” That was Koz’s specialty, following orders. Although, it didn’t <em> exactly </em>explain why Koz seemed to press his body just a bit tighter to his own. Or the single, subtle little nudge of his hips that was suspiciously similar to what Jack’d been doing before. </p><p>It was horribly distracting.</p><p>Jack lost all the breath in his lungs when the barrel finally hit the side of their cage. He had a minute to rest, and just… enjoy what Koz was offering, even if the circumstances were a little strange. </p><p>The barrel’s shadow was barely dark enough. But they had a shadow to work with, and that’s what mattered most. They didn’t need to be subtle about darkening the space, now that escape was moments away. </p><p>And then Jack was going to ensure Koz was safe.</p><p>And then Jack was going to come back and sink this ship like a stone. </p><p>And then he was going to think about what Koz was doing right now. </p><p>The man had a <em> fantastic </em>ass. </p><p>“This is going to go very quickly,” Jack warned, although he might have been talking to himself as much as Koz. “Are you ready?”</p><p>Koz went absolutely rigid and it was horribly disappointing. “Ready when you are, Captain.” </p><p>Jack couldn’t say why it was different, maybe the tone, but Koz using his title right then sent a shiver up his spine. Anticipation, maybe? He could think about it later.</p><p>“Aye,” Jack said. “Here we go!”</p><p>He snaked a shadow up to the ceiling and took hold of the beam keeping everything together just above them, including the lanterns causing Jack the most problems. He pulled once and tore the beam down, snapping the wood and making all of the lanterns attached swing wildly and cast the oddest shadows against the floor and walls. </p><p>Immediately, shouting filled the quiet. The sounds of an entire crew in alarm exploded through the hole in the ceiling Jack had left. Footsteps pounded on the wood floor and Jack knew they needed to move.</p><p>The destruction darkened the barrel’s shadow just enough, and Jack dove for it with his magic.</p><p>And he didn’t need to, but Jack grabbed hold of Kozmotis’ wrists as he took him with. Just to be absolutely sure. </p><p>Koz didn’t seem to mind. In fact, one of his hands was gripping onto Jack’s jacket, clinging, like he was worried about being left behind in the blackness that made up the portal. It wasn’t his first rodeo, but probably not as <em> pleasant </em>as the last ride had been.</p><p>“Where are you taking us?” </p><p>They emerged a moment later into more darkness. It wasn’t the all-consuming black of the shadows. Sunlight peeked through between heavy wooden planks above, and after the complete dark, it was plenty to see by. </p><p>“My ship.” </p><p>Two fearlings were already heading toward them with blades drawn to cut the rope, and though Jack was free, he didn’t immediately let go. He turned around to properly face Kozmotis. “Thank you, Captain,” he said formally, then pressed his hands to either side of Koz’s head, to his shoulders, his chest. “Are you alright? You don’t look alright.” </p><p>He had a nasty bruise blossoming on the side of his face and there was a small trickle of dried blood near his temple, probably from a cut hidden somewhere in his currently wild mess of dark hair. His jacket was rumpled, one sleeve tearing at the seam, and his shirt was missing a few buttons. Jack had been fighting this man for <em> so long </em>and he’d never seen him this unkempt. </p><p>But Koz was smiling, eyes brimming with relief and amusement and something else he wasn’t quite sure of. “Nothing a little rest won’t fix.” An ungloved hand came up and gently touched the side of Jack’s face, far less hurried than his own exploring touch. “How’s your head?” </p><p>“Fine,” Jack said immediately. It wasn’t a lie. He was a little sore, maybe, but in the darkness of his ship that would be gone in a moment. Koz, on the other hand, was going to need hours and hours and hours of ‘a little rest.’ “You’ll be safe here. They’ll bring you water.” Jack pushed to his feet. “In the meantime, I have a ship to sink.”</p><p>“So soon?” Koz reached out and grabbed Jack’s hand to stop him, giving him a little tug. “You told me you had some broken <em> bones. </em>I think you need some rest too, if not the attention of a medical team.” </p><p>Jack rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “If I was a normal human like you, maybe. But I’m not.” He pulled Koz’s hand to his lips and kissed the scabbed knuckles. “Get some sleep, my Dear Captain, and don’t mind the cannon fire.”</p><p>Just as he was going to let him go, Koz went and surprised him by returning the gesture and leaning in to brush his lips over the back of Jack’s hand. </p><p>“Give ‘em Hell.” </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> “Fire.” </em>
</p><p>Jack gave the command, watching with cold eyes as a hail of cannonballs fell into the sea around the horribly shiny ship on the horizon. His fearlings were formidable, but their aim left something to be desired. They made up for it in quantity and the way they never had to rest. They simply reloaded the cannons and waited for his signal once more.</p><p>The ship reminded him of Captain Kozmotis, but since the <em> Bow </em> had been torn to pieces, Koz had either been landlocked, or sailing around on whatever other vessel had room for him, save those glorious few days the captain had spent recovering aboard the <em> Galleon </em>. It was irritating, not to mention lonely, because Jack couldn’t keep track of which ship had him when, and how dare this shiny monstrosity remind him about his lost fun.</p><p>So Jack was going to sink it.</p><p>He pressed the <em> Galleon </em>on, eager to catch up and get within a range where his fearlings would miss less. </p><p>“Fire!”</p><p>The explosions below deck were loud, but the cannonballs were silent as they sailed through the air and splashed into the sea.</p><p>Funny.</p><p>All of the cannonballs missed the ship by sailing over it. That would imply the ship was heading toward them. Which would be stupid for anyone to do. </p><p>Anyone, but—</p><p>Jack dared not hope, but the wait to confirm or deny his suspicions was <em> agonizing </em> as the other ship sped along to meet them. </p><p>“Damnit Jack!” A familiar voice shouted over the distance between the ships. There on deck and leaning over the railing was the man just as radiant as his ship. Golden buttons, shimmery epaulettes, even the plume on his cocked hat seemed to sparkle in the daylight. And then of course there was Koz’s barely contained smile. “She’s <em> brand new!” </em></p><p>“Koz!” Jack’s smile wasn’t contained at all. He probably looked like an idiot, but there was nothing to be done. Jack raced to the railing as if pulled by a string and planted both hands upon it. "You should have known better!” he teased, joy laced through every word. “A ship this shiny? I'd just have to rough it up!" Best not to mention <em> why.  </em></p><p>Koz laughed, clearly unable to hold it back anymore. “You could at <em> least </em>let me have this for two days,” he countered with a wink. He then removed his hat and gave a customary bow in greeting, every bit the gentleman he always was. “It’s been a while hasn’t it? I hope you’ve been well.” </p><p>“I’ve been <em> bored,” </em>Jack complained with a slump against the railing. And it truly wasn’t fair just how gorgeous that man looked all prim and poised. “How dare you keep me waiting,” and out of reach, Jack thought. </p><p>“My sincerest apologies,” Koz cooed, holding his hat over his chest like that made it <em> more </em> sincere. “I returned as quickly as I could. This <em> is </em>one of the fastest ships on the sea. What more can I do to make up for lost time, my dear?”</p><p>Jack’s lips quirked. He tried not to fall for it, but… he was falling. Those words did exactly what they were meant to do to him. “You can entertain me,” Jack decided. He pushed himself up straight and loomed over the railing. Koz’s new ship was even smaller than his last. Jack practically towered over him. “For as long as I like.”</p><p>And Koz was looking up at him like he was ready to lay down his life for him, eyes full of promise and determination. “For as long as you like,” he repeated with a single nod. Drawing his sword, Koz laid out his simple invitation, “Well, come on over then. I’ll give you the full tour.” </p><p>Lord, but Jack wished the invitation were for something else. Jack looked away from him and at the hull of the ship, leaning over to get a better view. <em> “Orion’s Arrow, </em>huh? I like it. Too bad I’ll have to mess ‘er up.”</p><p>The fearlings were already slipping over to the other ship, shadows in the corners and on the floor. Koz’s men were gathering on the deck, ready for the ensuing fight that would be the <em> Arrow’s </em>first. It was a new ship, but the song and dance were the same. </p><p>The sword was lowered and the hat was back on when Koz reached up to offer his hand instead. “Come now, <em> two days. </em>Save your violence for me.” </p><p>Jack laughed and shook his head. Fine, maybe he could spare the paint a bit. <em> Just a bit.  </em></p><p>Jack turned to his fearling crew and shrugged. “Alright, Boys. You heard the man! Don’t rough up my boyfriend <em> too </em>much!” </p>
<hr/><p>“What are you? Fearlings or fodder? It’s a fucking sea monster! <em> Kill it!”  </em></p><p>Jack didn’t get rattled often, but shadow tricks only got you so far against giant, angry tentacles and a hungry beak. There was a <em> reason </em>he didn’t come to these far off parts very much.</p><p>He was a little concerned for the <em> Galleon. </em> The fearlings couldn’t load up the cannons fast enough and the creature was unphased by harpoons of shadows. It was pure chaos on deck when one of those tentacles rose up high in the air, getting ready to come crashing down and slice the <em> Nightmare Galleon </em>right in half. </p><p>Jack dove for the wheel to do <em> anything </em> to change their trajectory. Lack of transportation aside, assembling another fearling crew would be such a <em> pain </em> if they went down now. The ship groaned as the wind blissfully pushed into their one remaining untorn sail and she began to swerve away. That was when Jack heard the familiar sound of cannon fire. <em> Distant </em>cannon fire. </p><p>Three shots whistled between the <em> Galleon’s </em> masts and <em> directly </em>through the giant squishy appendage about to rain all kinds of havoc down on them. The creature made an awful noise of shock and pain and retracted back into the depths with an enormous crash, either to nurse its three gaping wounds or ambush the new contender riding the waves right into the center of the action. They’d find out soon enough. </p><p><em> Orion’s Arrow </em>had never looked more angelic to him. </p><p>And there behind the wheel just like Jack, stood Koz. He looked a little ruffled, a little bit like he was <em> barely </em>maintaining control after such a reckless move, but even over the narrowing gap between their ships, Jack could make out that signature smirk on his lips. </p><p>Jack had the <em> Galleon </em>entirely turned around when Koz laxed his sails to stall beside them. He handed off the wheel to a fearling to hold, since it wasn’t like they were going anywhere fast, and stood at the railing to greet his darling Captain with a smile and utter bemusement. </p><p>“I can’t let you die before <em>I’ve</em> had the pleasure of bringing you in!” Kozmotis called across to him. Like that was a real reason. </p><p>It was cocky. It was daring. It was nonsense. </p><p>Jack thought he might be in love. </p><p>He leaned heavily over the railing and grinned. “If you get us out of this, I’ll let you flirt me so close to shore, even the <em> King </em>will see me in your clutches.”</p><p>Even a few of Koz’s men gave an awed <em> ‘Oooh’ </em> sound at such an offer. Koz’s smirk melted into a smile, sincere and fond and Jack wouldn’t have minded staring at it for hours, but eventually Koz turned his head like he couldn’t handle it. “You certainly <em> do </em> know how to sweet talk a man, don’t you? Very well,” Koz regained his composure, his gaze intense and sure but just a <em> hint </em>around the edges that said he was having fun. “Ready your weapons and your men. We have a big fish to catch.” </p>
<hr/><p>If Jack actually fell for this farce, Kozmotis might just have to retire early, for he could no longer claim to be any sort of expert strategist. </p><p>Still. His superiors were getting antsy. They were starting to question why there had been <em> so many </em> close calls and still no arrest. Sure, Koz may have been not-so-secretly <em> enjoying </em> dancing around the nefarious captain, but no one had hired him just to hear stories of his fancy footwork.  All eyes were on <em> Orion’s Arrow </em>, and something big needed to happen or they might find some other poor soul to take his place and watch a lot of ships, men, and funds go right into the drink.</p><p>So for his country, for those men and his own, Kozmotis stood with bound hands and blind eyes on a rickety plank, listening to the sea below and the improvised jeers of his crew behind him. </p><p>The <em> Nightmare Galleon </em> had been spotted in the area. It was only a matter of time. His crew would have to be blind, deaf, and dumb not to notice how Jack seemed to be drawn to his ship like a shark to fresh blood.  </p><p>Kozmotis hadn’t liked this plan from the start. There was no telling how Jack might react. Honestly, there was a <em> very </em> likely chance Jack would swing by, pull up a seat, and sip some fine wine to watch him struggle as he fell into the endless blue. <em> Then </em>where would they be? </p><p>But that wasn’t what happened.</p><p>There was a laugh between every letter when he heard Jack say, “Just what’s going on here?” The voice was below him, but not directly. It was back toward the ship. Was Jack in the water?</p><p>He’d never be able to tell. Which made the whole helpless victim thing more believable he supposed, but Koz couldn’t stop himself from a wry, “Isn’t it obvious?” And then more seriously, “No, really, I must know. How obvious is it?” </p><p>But the voice of one of his crew cut off Jack before he could respond. </p><p>“Show yourself Captain Jack! We know you’re there!” </p><p>“Yeah, I’m here!” Jack shouted back at them, but there was no sound to indicate he was moving, much less ‘coming out.’ Not that Koz had heard him arrive, so perhaps that didn’t mean anything. “And still wondering what ya’ll’re up to!”</p><p>“We got a proposition for ya!” Sounded like his second mate. Koz recognized the gruff tone and sighed. “Why don’t ya come over here and we’ll discuss some terms!” </p><p>“Why don’t ya offer me something less stupid?” Jack laughed. “No, really, Koz. What is this? Rehearsing for a play?”</p><p>“If I had to call it something, I would say <em> desperatio- </em> Ow!” Koz jumped and stumbled a step forward on the plank. <em> Someone </em> had been bold enough to nudge him with the blunt end of something. Damnit, there better have been a Plan B to this <em> Plan Z </em>if he did manage to fall in. </p><p>“Don’t play dumb!” the second mate called out again. “We know you got a soft spot for ‘im! We’re done with this game!”</p><p>“Oh?” Jack said, and the amusement was horribly obvious. “So it’s a trade? What’s on the table?”</p><p>“Show yourself, damnit!” </p><p>Koz… Koz had to bite his lip. His crew was truly dear to him and they were all excellent soldiers. But actors they were most definitely <em> not.  </em></p><p>“I have!” Jack laughed. “I’m in plain view! It’s not my fault if none of you are in a position to see me. Maybe you shouldn’t have blind folded the one who could!”</p><p>“You have no problem getting on this deck when you’re facing ou--the Captain!” Koz’s third mate, bless him for trying. “Unless you’re a coward, show us the same respect!” </p><p>“There’s a huge difference between coward and fool,” Jack said. “You may want to learn it, you know, for next time. If this were a real mutiny, I doubt the captain would still be lookin’ so pretty. But I do appreciate your tribute and I shall enjoy him thoroughly. Thank you kindly, and good day!”</p><p>“<em>Wait-” </em></p><p>“What-!” </p><p>It was the last thing Koz heard and then everything was muted. The floor dropped from under him, and for a terrifying moment Koz thought he was going under. But it wasn’t the icy water his body was suddenly submerged in, rather a vaguely familiar cold. Like a dark, dusty corner in an abandoned room. Like the cool touch of a winter breeze. Like when Jack rescued him after being taken hostage. Or after that storm.</p><p>He’d been blinded for a different reason back then. Now with the rope and blindfold, Koz felt a little more vulnerable being swept up in dark magics. “J-Jack?” </p><p>“Relax, Captain,” Jack said, and Koz felt gentle fingers trailing up his spine, over the knot of the blindfold, and into his hair. “You must know by now that I’d never hurt you.”</p><p>Koz knew that deep in his heart. The touch didn’t exactly <em> calm </em>him, but it eased the anxiety. It convinced him he wasn’t seconds away from going for a swim. </p><p>Whatever he <em> was </em> seconds away from, however, made him shiver. Made him want to lean into Jack’s touch. He was utterly at the other captain’s mercy like this. </p><p>“Just make sure I’m back before sunrise.” </p>
<hr/><p>Koz still liked to call it a game, but Jack was no longer playing. He hadn’t been for some time. </p><p>There was always one eye on the horizon, scanning for glitter and gold. Even when Jack had other things to do, even when he didn’t realize he was doing it, Jack was always looking for Koz.</p><p>He still enjoyed the high seas games he did play: taking ships, taking crews, taking merchandise just because he could. Jack hadn’t tripped into his curse, after all. He was out here for a reason, and that reason had not changed.</p><p>His loneliness had, however. Jack found a balm for his ache, and he was tired of having such a short supply.</p><p>There was no chance at all of Kozmotis Pitchiner joining his crew. They had been at this long enough for Jack to know that truth, even if it stung, and it would be foolish to go on pretending otherwise. </p><p>But Jack was not limited by physical borders or the perception of distance. What would take another man a lifetime to travel, Jack could pass in moments. So if Kozmotis Pitchiner was not willing to close the chasm between them himself, then Jack would just have to do it for him.</p><p>Because while Jack spent countless hours watching the seas and waiting, wishing to look out and see the ship, the <em> captain, </em>that made his days that much brighter, wondering and hoping and dreaming of what they might be doing and when they would next meet…</p><p>He knew Kozmotis was doing exactly the same.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>